New Light
by sub phantom
Summary: Danny has lost everything and clockwork is unable to help him But he refuses to give in to the future and refuses to let fear stop him and can one little ring make a difference in danny future and can this team become his new family
1. Chapter 1

Danny flew back to his family and said " don't worry, I won't become like him I promise." Just then Dan knocked him out of the air and laughed "don't you get it I am still here I still exist that means you still turn into me. Danny started to get up

Dan mocked " what makes you think you can change that. Danny replied " Because I promised my family." Dan laughed " Ha you promised, laughing.'' Danny let out his ghostly wail as copies of himself seem to appear around Dan " YES, I PROMISED" Danny's copies turned back ectoplasm as Dan fell to ground Danny sucked him into the phantom thermos Danny turned human and was watched as his family and friend exploded Danny fell to the ground crying.

Clockwork's tower

Just as clockwork was about to help Danny the observant came and stopped him

Clockwork spoke " He already changed his future if you don't believe me, you can give it time and if I am right, You will let me help him, but if I am wrong, I will come back to this time and end his life before any of this happens."

Clockwork smirked " Or you could just kill him yourself." observant looked between themselves and nodded and replied " Very well, clockwork he has one year to prove he is a hero if not you will undo all of this.''

Clockwork smiled, knowing what was about to happen.

Danny stood up wiping the tears from his eyes " No, I won't give up I will prove I can be a hero I won't become him I promised I won't give up I will Make my family proud"

Just then a green light flew toward Danny

Daniel Fenton of earth you have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.

Author's notes Okay, so I will keep this story going and Danny will meet with the team next chapter if I get good feedback see you next time


	2. Chapter 2

Hal Jordan having dinner when his ring began beeping. He walks to the bathroom and answered it " Yeah, whereas the fire"

Guardian replied "There is no fire Hal Jordan we merely where for you to Guide a new lantern to us as they shall not know the way normally we would allow the ring to guide them, but it appear there are in mourning at the moment and we feel it be better if they were greeted in a more gentle manner" Hal question them " since when do you give new lanterns a gentle approach?" the ring answered " This is our second youngest lantern yet we like to make sure they have a moment to gather their thoughts we also notice something odd"

Hal replied " Odd how?" " it appear that there ring while slightly has been charged without a battery." Hal sighs and looks at his dinner " alright fine what planet are they on?"

And the ring voiced back the answers with a map " this why we picked you they are on earth."

Hal flew out the bathroom window and headed toward amity park

Amity Park

Danny slipped the ring onto his finger and was greeted with a new costume being a white suit that gripped his body tight with green lights going out from the middle black gloves and boots as well as a DP logo on his shoulder on his chest was now a green circle that glowed with A line on bottom and top he then realize what this was it was a green lantern logo this was actually happening he was a green lantern

Danny began to doubt himself how could he help protect the universe when he couldn't protect his family, he shook his head no he couldn't give up his promise he won't become like Dan and that he make his family proud flew down to where his family died and began crying and felt a hand touch his back

Hal spoke " HI I am Hal Jordan what happened here.

Danny replied "He he killed them He killed my family and its all my fault I couldn't save them if I just did listen to my friend maybe none of this would of happened."

Danny explained what happened but made Hal promise not to tell anyone about his ghost powers

Hal tried to cheer him up "look kid cheating wrong, but last I checked it shouldn't mean the end of the world looks like fate gave you a bad hand, but we can make it right in that story you told me you never got the green ring so it seems the future been changed already let me help you fix it

Danny looks up at him and nodded "Okay, so what now how do I use this ring"

Hal laughed and said " you will learn all about that during boot camp, but first How about we get something to eat, I know that and I can tell you a little bit about the corp. When we are done, we can head back at my place what do you say".

Danny nodded and they flew off

They stopped in coast city at when into a small fast food joint

They ordered their food after the teenager at the counter stopped freaking out that green lanterns were an in front of him

They took their seats Hal was the first to speak " So how old are you anyways?'"

Danny replied " 14 so what exactly is it like being green lantern?"

Hal thought to himself before answering so 14 huh, just a year older than Arise

" Being a green lantern isn't exactly a game your job is to keep peace and maintain order

But you need to do so within in the rules of the corp."

2 Months later

Batman spoke to the team " You will all be getting a new member member today they will also be staying here at the cave."

Superboy questioned him, " And why can't they stay at their house we don't need any more roommates

Megan interjected " Be nice it will be fun having a new roommate."

Batman Replied " his parents are dead and he doesn't have a place to stay.

Superboy sighed " Ugh, fine, I guess." Robin interjected " Hey, I think a new teammate could be fun who is this anyways ?"

Batman pressed a button on his ear and said " Come in."

Danny walked in and the group's mouth dropped well, except for superboys

The team spoke "A green lantern!


End file.
